Obstacles
by Harlett
Summary: En el verdadero amor no existen barreras. Pero entre Tsuna y Kyoko se encuentra el mundo de la mafia. Ella tendrá que demostrar que podrá soportar todo, incluso sus limitaciones físicas para seguir a su lado.
1. Inicio y fin de un sueño

**OBSTACLES**

**by: Harlett  
****# 30**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Un amor de sueño en un mundo de pesadillas.**

**º**

**º**

Tsuna era una persona asombrosa. Genial, maravillosa y perfecta. Era especial.

Era el cielo.

El cielo de todos y el de ella, en particular.

Vasto, inmenso y hermoso. Donde todo cabía en él y daba alojo a todos, con completa harmonía. Un precioso juego perfecto donde reinaba la singularidad de todos en su debido momento sin opacar a los demás.

Así era Tsuna.

Era admirable, perseverante. Con el corazón más hermoso que conociera y esos ojos color chocolate que lo acompañaban, que eran un perfecto espejo de su alma y sus tiernas emociones. Crecía y crecía, maduraba, pero ese halo de infancia tierna, de esa inocencia no lo abandonaba.

Por eso nunca se espero que alguien como él, como Tsuna, con todas aquellas cualidades y aptitudes, con toda esa galante gentileza en la que se iban transformando sus modos, con todo ese marco de virtudes e incluso, ¿Por qué no?, ese poderío que lo acompañaba tanto espiritual como materialmente, un día simplemente, se le confesara.

Le declarara su amor hacia ella, de sus cándidos sentimientos: desde la primera vez que la vislumbro, como el ángel que le daba un rayo de luz y esperanza a su patética vida, hasta este justo instante donde ambos estaban parados; tras todos esos tormentosos momentos y disputas vividas a lo largo del tiempo en que su amistad siguió su curso, lo que representaba su mera presencia para él. Como idealizaba las palabras de ella incluso.

Inclusive le platico, asombrosamente, de sus ilusiones a futuro; un futuro con ella.

Lo que podría ofrecerle, lo que estaría dispuesto a por ella, por su máxima. Todo. ¿La luna? ¿Las estrellas? No ¿Para qué? Para eso el cielo entero donde ellas se cuelgan y rentaban un hueco para aparecer. Era todo un panorama, un cuadro, un lienzo en blanco donde ella pintaría y plasmaría todo. Pero al lado de él. Él quería eso.

Y le confesó que él no podía seguir viviendo así. A Kyoko le dolió ver cuando el gentil gesto de él, cubierto por ese adorable rubor que tenía desde que había empezado a hablar y sincerarse, se torno compungido y culpable cuando él bochornosamente admitía que no podía seguir más tiempo así. Y que su corazón se desbocaba de alegría al verla pero de dolor al verla a la vez tan cerca y lejos de su alcance.

Que siempre había preferido preservar su amistad encubriendo sus sentimientos que a alejarla de él al declararse. Pero que simplemente había llegado a un extremo que no podía seguir negándose esto. Que era un todo o nada. Que aún sabiendo esos riesgos prefirió encarar sus consecuencias a sabiendas de un triste final pero a la vez su alma y su corazón podrían encontrar la paz que requerían por ese intenso amor.

Solo ella podría darle ese bálsamo.

Y él espero esa respuesta entonces. Con el corazón en la mano y sus esperanzas de por medio.

Con un futuro brillante, dichoso e ideal de su parte si ella accedía.

Y espero… y espero…

...

Y no hubo respuesta.

Ella se había quedado estática como desde el principio. Todo hacía eco en su mente. Su cabeza no concebía. Estaba de piedra y ni un ápice de intento de moverse y decir algo, hacer algo. ¡De aceptar algo!

El atisbo de lágrimas se asomó de pronto por las esquinas de esos ojos almendrados que seguían abiertos de par en par del shock. Ni ella misma parecía darse cuenta que estaba al borde del llanto.

Pero él sí. El esperanzado era el delusionado. Era el desahuciado.

No necesito palabras ni mayores gestos. Había sido rechazado. ¿Qué esperaba? Su cobardía tras tantos años tenía recompensa. Su poco valor a ser más directo con sus acciones y palabras durante ese tiempo daba frutos. Su nula asertividad se hacía presente. Ya sabía de antemano que esto podría pasar. Que esto pasaría. Entonces tendría que vivir con ese peso y seguir adelante. Cuando menos el misero consuelo de haberlo intentado le quedaba.

Su quebrada pero gentil mirada, sus dulces facciones adoloridas asomaron una amarga y rasgada mueca similar a una comprensiva sonrisa y sus labios se abrieron para decir un "Lo siento" justo antes de darse la media vuelta e irse en sentido contrario.

Se iba.

La derrota a sus espaldas.

Y algo en el pecho de ella se rompió en mil fragmentos al verlo irse de ese modo ¡pero la voz no le venía! Estancada y perdida en algún recoveco de su pecho donde su corazón latía tanto que dolía.

De emoción, de alegría, de no caber de felicidad por esa confesión pero su cuerpo seguía en negación como parte de su mente al no creerse que alguien como él, sintiera tales cosas por alguien como ella

¿Cómo ella se merecía tales palabras de su boca? ¿Tales sentimientos sinceros de su corazón?

No lo entendía. ¿Ella era digna?

No había hecho más que callar para no interrumpir las tórridas palabras que él le expresaba junto con promesas de felicidad y amor. Quería grabarlas en su mente. No podía y a la vez se negaba a entorpecer el momento. Pero tanto en ensoñación le habían prohibido soltar palabra alguna y responder a su confesión.

¿Cómo podía poner ella en palabras, como él, todo lo que ella sentía por él?

¿Cómo podía ser tan expresiva y decirle que sentía lo mismo?

Pero al verlo marcharse, cabizbajo y con el corazón roto por su poca respuesta, la despertaron de su sueño para convertirla en la antesala de una pesadilla.

Fue horrible verlo darle la espalda y sentir un mundo de distancia entre ellos a cada paso que él se alejaba. Escuchaba el eco de cada pisada como un cañonazo en sus oídos que la aturdía horrible.

La voz seguía atascada. Las lágrimas de felicidad y sorpresa, que no se había dado cuenta había soltado durante su fantasía, se estaban tornando amargas y desesperadas al no ser capaz de alcanzarlo por los torpes pasos que daba al querer correr tras él

Él parecía no escuchar sus entrecortadas e inentendibles suplicas de que parara, de que esperara y ella le diera su respuesta.

Traspié tras traspié y al final cayo de rodillas contra el frío y duro concreto de la calle. El ruido seco del golpe fue lo único que lo hicieron detenerse y voltear a verla tirada en el piso tratando y temblando de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo seguía entumecido de tantos sentimientos contradictorios en su ser que solo la entorpecían más, las lagrimas no se paraban.

Él corrió a verla, despavorido.

Y antes que él lograra preguntar si estaba bien o se había lastimado, ella lo sorprendió sujetándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, aún temblando y con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, tratando de no tartamudear, mirándole directamente a los ojos le contesto:

— Te amo también —

Su voz fue tan dulce pero firme en ese susurro que parecía mejor dicho, como una plegaria desesperada para que le creyera.

Fue un instante eterno.

Él fue quien ahora se había quedado sin palabras y sin expresión.

¿Conoces la expresión en la cara de alguien, cuando sus esperanzas y su sueños vuelven a su cuerpo, cuando la dicha regresa a su ser?

Porque la cara que se vislumbro en el rostro del joven Sawada Tsunayoshi era el epitome de todo ello y más.

Las lágrimas se contagiaron, sus ojos castaños nublados por tierna agua salada y la sonrisa más preciosa y nerviosa, propia de alguien que no cabía de gozo, se dibujo en sus labios. Temblaba él también. No podía parar de hacerlo como si la felicidad que sentía dentro de él quisiera escaparse de su cuerpo, y la única salida que tuvo para dejarla libre poco a poco y no explotar de alegría fue reir, reir como el loco enamorado como él lo era y después cubrir de besos a la chica que le había entregado la dicha de ser correspondido y sentirse completo.

Beso sus mejillas, su mentón, sus ojos, la nariz y al final su frente mientras ella también sonreía entrañablemente. El pego su frente con la de ella, aún allí los dos sentados en el piso, encerrados en su mundo perfecto donde las imperfecciones y malestares ni siquiera eran concebidas. Disfrutando de su momento. Pareciendo un par de tontos enamorados a ojos de transeúntes y niños de preescolar que salían de paseo con su maestra.

— Gracias — fue lo que él le dijo — Gracias… —

Y ambos rieron, burlándose del absurdo dolor e incertidumbre pasada. Como si jamás hubiera existido y como si jamás la hubieran conocido.

Estarían juntos. Pasará lo que pasará serían felices y no se abandonarían el uno al otro.

Era un dichoso porvenir el que vislumbraban rodeado de sus seres queridos.

Tanta era la luz en su mundo de ensueño y perfección, que olvidaron mirar a su alrededor las negras y podridas sombras que aparecían poco a poco y la envidia que soltaban sus oscuras auras entorno a la linda pareja.

Debieron haber sido más precavidos. Debieron haber sido más atentos, debieron haber sido más consientes que su felicidad era una amenaza.

Que quizás no siempre había finales felices.

No en el mundo de la mafia.

° O ° O ° O °  
Meses después.

.:. **Noticias de último momento** .:.

— _La embajada de Japón en Italia sufrió un ataque terrorista apenas hace unos minutos. Coche bomba estalla en la entrada del recinto._ —

Iniciaba uno de los cortes informativos en los noticieros italianos. Prontamente se esparcieron por todo el Globo y comunidades en Internet.

— _El caos reina por las calles. Explosiones sucesivas han ocurrido por toda la zona cercana a la Embajada Japonesa. Las autoridades y equipos de emergencia entraron en acción y han acordonado el lugar..._ —

En toda Italia.

— _... toda Italia esta consternada. Roma esta en la mira del mundo. El Consulado en Milán esta resguardado. No se conoce aún la identidad de las víctimas y el grado de daños en el área..._ —

Por toda Europa.

— _El Primer Ministro de Japón en representación de su Emperador y su pueblo, expresa la indignación por el cobarde acto contra su soberanía. Piden respuestas. Exigen justicia y castigo a los responsables..._ —

El país afectado.

— _... mientras tanto otros dirigentes del mundo han condenado el ataque..._ —

Se buscaban responsables.

— _Ningún grupo se ha adjudicado el ataque. No existen hasta el momento líneas de investigación para explicar el súbito ataque contra…_ —

— _El Papa ora por todos aquellos inocentes..._ —

— _"No hay culpables hasta el momento. Ni razones claras. Es incomprensible que causo esta bajeza..."_ — explicaba un funcionario italiano a los reporteros apilados a su alrededor. Si era un mero acto al azar o el inicio de algún movimiento rebelde. Pero ¿por que Japón? ¿En Italia?

Inconcebible.

La información no paraba de fluir en los medios de información y las dudas e indignación de igual forma.

Eso era. Para dominio público así lo era. Para otros no. Era más que obvio.

Razones suficientes y demasiados sospechosos.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía que tormenta se desencadenaría. La caja de Pandora había sido abierta y nadie se imaginaba las consecuencias.

Vongola no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante tan evidente ataque por la espalda.

...

...

...

— _El número de víctimas mortales aumenta hora con hora. Entre ellos se encuentra la que iba a ser la futura esposa de..._ —

...

...

...

Ese era una de las líneas que un reportero leía para la cámara desde el lugar de los hechos.

¿Decimo iba a sentir a todos su furia ante el daño a lo que era suyo?

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense.


	2. Lo que no basta

**OBSTACLES**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Las palabras, como los buenos modos, no bastan.**

**º**

**º**

Roma. Hospital _Anima Pia_. Dos horas después de los ataques.

— _Una parte de los heridos fueron traídos aquí debido a la severidad de sus heridas y a la alta especialización que contamos aquí para atenderlos. Estamos haciendo todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvarles la vida…_ — Explicaba un doctor a los reporteros amontonados a su alrededor a las afueras del nosocomio. También se hallaban personas buscando a sus seres queridos que fueron víctimas inocentes de los ataques.

Era evidente la cantidad de policías y seguridad apiñonada a los alrededores. Nadie entraba ni salía de la zona sin supervisión.

Aún así, de pronto se abrió un cerco de patrullas para dar paso no a una de las tantas ambulancias si no a una imponente limosina negra con un logotipo dorado en un costado. Se movió con cautela sin llamar la atención de la gente. Aparco algo apartado del bullicio del exterior y entonces bajo un hombre joven, cabello y ojos castaños, quién era escoltado por un sequito de guardaespaldas. El joven iba ataviado en un costoso traje negro y una ondeante capa, pero lo que más sobresaltaba era su expresión vencida.

Dos de sus hombres se quedaron afuera mientras otro par de ellos abrieron las puertas de cristal del Hospital para permitirle entrar al chico que iba a paso resuelto.

Dentro del recinto reinaba el caos y confusión por los pasillos. Las enfermeras iban y venían apoyando a los doctores. Gritos, lamentos y el horroroso olor a desinfectantes y alcohol atestaban varios pisos y niveles del importante nosocomio italiano, no paraban de llegar las ambulancias con heridos trasladados de otras clínicas menores en busca de servicios más delicados.

Entre tanta anarquía él paso desapercibido Se abrieron paso entre la gente, escurriéndose entre el mar de personas.

El hombre no paso ni siquiera por recepción, siguió su camino al elevador no sin antes escuchar lo que decían los noticieros en las televisiones de las salas de espera.

No tardo en acercársele un hombre, un doctor vestido de blanco con varios papeles, cabello entrecano y gafas gruesas, era bajito y delgado, iba secándose la frente del sudor con un pañuelito.

— Señor Sawada — le llamo tratando de alcanzarlo pero con sus piernas cortitas era difícil, las zancadas de Tsunayoshi eran grandes y apresuradas — Disculpe que el Director del Hospital no lo atienda personalmente y le explique yo la situación, pero él justamente está ocupado con las entrevistas y bueno.. yo… — se trataba de explicar hasta que se vio cortado por el joven abruptamente.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunto toscamente sin siquiera mirarle o saludarle.

— La última planta, señor. — No necesito más y se encerró en el elevador donde apretaron los botones por él sus escoltas. Salieron velozmente del elevador sin rumbo fijo al llegar al último nivel.

— Señor Sawada, le aseguro que hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. No hemos escatimado esfuerzos para salvarle la vida pero… — se quedaba corto de palabras; más que explicar una situación crítica, el doctor sentía que trataba justificarse por una tontería cometida — las condiciones fueron bastante difíciles y durante el traslado, bueno… ella… —

— ¿Dónde está? — volvió a cuestionar él viendo a todas direcciones, algo desorientado.

— Al fondo del pasillo, en aislamiento —

— Quiero verla — pidió.

— Señor, no creo que sea conveniente. — Se apresuro a decir alarmado —Acaba de salir de una operación y, como le dije, la tenemos en un área restringida y en aislamiento… — repetía nervioso.

— He dicho que quiero verla. Y no _es_ una petición — Por primera vez Tsuna volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Y entonces el médico se sintió de pronto pequeño, muy pequeño. Y herido.

No podía creer que aquel sujeto era aquel hombre gentil y bondadoso que había visto veces anteriores en el Hospital, debido a generosas donaciones y fácil carácter y admirable ser humano que era, a pesar de los turbios negocios en los que andaba metido. Esa franca sonrisa y esos ojos tan expresivos ahora estaban turbios y dolidos.

Sí, para los grandes puestos de ese importante Hospital no era nada desconocido que este hombre joven era el poderoso Decimo Vongola. Por no sonar realmente pomposo pero él era el dueño de este lugar. El verdadero, por decirlo de algún modo. Dentro de las empresas que controlaba CEDEF para cubrir su fachada en el exterior, financiaba y administraba un área médica que incluía este lugar. La había salvado de la bancarrota por la mala administración anterior pero a cambio daría sus servicios _especiales_ sin cuestionar de los hombres de Vongola y aliados. La nueva dirección realmente temió estar bajo la regencia de un grupo de mafiosos, aunque se tratara de Vongola y su fama por ser benevolentes, sin embargo, eso cambio cuando conocieron al nuevo Don; un chiquillo apenas saliendo de la adolescencia controlando todo ese poder. Pero a pesar de su juventud y poca experiencia de dirigir un grupo tan fuerte, su capacidad de mando y la aptitud que tenía para hacerse obedecer de buena gana, ese respeto que infundía a los suyos, los sorprendió y les alivió la desconfianza. Era muy fácil el tratar con él.

Aunque ahora... verlo en ese estado, a este joven que respetaban e incluso habían llegado a tomar simpatía, el cielo de Vongola, estaba frente con un semblante que nunca imagino ni deseo verlo en él: los ojos arremolinados en un mar de negras sensaciones y sinsabores. Esta tarde ese brillante cielo estaba perdiendo su harmonía.

Y a la vez tenía miedo, si. Porque era poderoso, Vongola Decimo estaba demandando algo y negarselo, traería consecuencias temibles a manos de un hombre que no estaba mucho en sus cabales debido al desgarrador dolor e incertidumbre, odio y resentimiento que estaba experimentando tan vívidamente. Le habían dado donde más le dolía y no podía imaginar siquiera su angustia.

Suspiro y negó - con cierto temor - con la cabeza.

— Señor, sería imprudente de mi parte. Ante todo las políticas del Hospital me prohíben que… —

— Las políticas del Hospital no lo detendrán — aseguro una voz a sus espaldas.

Tsuna apretó los puños al ver a su padre aparecer del mismo elevador y dirigirse hacia ellos con cierta prudencia.

— La seguridad en toda la zona está asegurada. El hospital está protegido al igual que los pacientes y sus familias. No va a pasar nada. —

Tsuna sintió la voz atascada y no pudo dar ni un gracias, solo asintió con la cabeza. Entonces dirigió nuevamente su vista al doctor.

— Créame, no lograra hacerlo desistir, sea lo que sea será mejor que lo encare ahora, doctor. — volvió a hablar Iemitsu interviniendo por su niño.

El doctor se sintió sobre pasado ahora por la mirada suplicante que tenía Tsuna, un poco más sereno y sensato. A eso si no podía resistirse. Suspiro cansinamente mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

— Este preparado— le advirtió. Hizo una señal y una temblorosa enfermera se acerco al mafioso y le entrego un traje, un cubre bocas y guantes. El joven Don se quedo un poco pálido con sus labios en un rictus firme al ver las cosas.

Se preparo mentalmente.

— Tsuna — le llamo su padre — estaremos aquí – le afirmo.

Vestido y resignado, cruzo la puerta horrorosamente blanca y fría frente a él, aquello que lo separaba entre mantener sus creencias y hacer las cosas como lo había hecho hasta ahora o darles la espalda a ellas.

Cerró al entrar y dirigió su centro de atención a la cama del cuarto, entonces lo que vio le congelo el alma, partió su corazón y derrumbo sus ideales.

° O ° O ° O

_— Je je je je Creo que escuche mal, Vongola. — hacia un tremendo esfuerzo por sonar casual y divertido un hombre ya mayor y rechoncho, con unas cuantas canas y manos toscas con dedos gruesos cubiertos de rústicos anillos de oro y otras joyas, se acomodaba la corbata en un gesto nervioso, pero su tono al hablar era fatal y su furia hacia asomo en sus burdas palabras — ¿Por qué no repites eso último? — pidió atentamente con una mueca torcida en la boca._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, sentado tranquilamente en su portentoso sillón tras un magnifico escritorio, en su preciosa oficina en la incomparable mansión de Italia, suspiró suavemente antes de encarar al señor sentado frente a él con toda la calma y tranquilidad del mundo, como si no se tratara del aclamado y temido Jefe de la_ Cosa Nuova. _Como si fuera un acto ya muy ensayado lo que iba a decir pero evidente que no le gustaba repetir._

_— Le repito entonces, mi estimado Señor Nestore, que me siento muy honrado ante su propuesta pero me temo… que he de rechazarla. — Decía con su sosegada voz — No tengo intenciones de desposar a su hija —_

_El hombre en cuestión se quedo en blanco unos instantes y al tratar de hablar parecía pez fuera del agua al no saber qué decir, no podía procesar esa respuesta. Entonces trago aire como si le costara, mirando a varios lados sin enfocar bien por unos segundos y finalmente, miro entre aturdido y furibundo al chico castaño frente a él, no sabiendo si darle primero una golpiza o arrojarse a su cuello y asfixiarle._

_— ¿Pe-pero como se atreve a… a… declinar mi propuesta? ¿Es que no estás en tus cabales, chico? —Farfullaba él — Te estoy poniendo en bandeja de plata la forma de formar una alianza indestructible entre dos de las mejores familias mafiosas en todo el mundo ¡¿Y la estás rechazando? — Lo decía escandalizado, con la expresión como si hubieran blasfemado en contra de él — ¿Sabes la cantidad de hombres que matarían por siquiera les sugiriera esto? — Se quejaba indignado sacando saliva por la boca al hablar._

_— Señor, si no me equivoco, usted vino a formar la alianza entre su estimable y poderosa familia con la mía. Usted no vino aquí a ofrecerme a su hija en matrimonio, no estaba en lo estipulado al venir a firmar el trato. —_

_— ¡Chico ignorante! — se paro indignadamente de su cómodo sillón, casi sacando chispas y con las manos cerradas en puño — ¡¿Cuál podría ser la mejor forma de cerrar semejante pacto que con un matrimonio? — preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo._

_La mirada de Tsuna se torno un tanto afilada y peligrosa ante lo de_ ignorante.

_A decir verdad no le importaba, durante años había escuchado cosas peores en el colegio y prácticamente era inmune a ofensas contra su persona de este tipo, eran nada. Sin embargo, como decía Reborn, debía mantener cierto status como Jefe y por tanto, en lo que le permitía a la demás gente decirle u opinar de él, para mantener ese respeto y a raya a sus detractores. Todo por la reputación de su Familia._

_El Don se dio cuenta de su ligero desliz pero trato de actuar como si nada ante la sombría mirada del chico y suavizar un poco la tensión que nació en el lugar. Se paso una mano por el cabello de forma alterada._

_— Vamos, un matrimonio… — Iniciaba con un nuevo plan de acción — Es la tradición de todas las grandes familias. Incluso Vongola las ha realizado en el pasado. ¿No vas a honrar las viejas tradiciones muchacho? — insinuó._

_Tsuna se puso de pie y se paro justo frente a su escritorio, reclinándose en este y mirando al hombre con atención._

_— Creo en las Viejas tradiciones y en las Nuevas que se han de hacer, mi señor. — Hizo una breve pausa — No pienso deshonrar a mi familia… — negó el chico, el hombre gordinflón se sintió triunfal en este lapso hasta que Tsuna volvió a hablar — pero tampoco pienso deshonrar a la suya llevando a cabo un matrimonio con una persona que no amo. — Volteo entonces a ver a la chica pelirroja que estaba presente en la oficina, quién se sobresalto al saberse el centro de atención de la reunión y quién el Don de la otra familia apenas había escatimado cuidado en su presencia, aunque se tratase de su propia hija. Tsuna suavizo su mirada al verla — Natalia y yo hemos sido grandes amigos desde que yo estoy ocupando este cargo, lo sé, pero es solo eso, nada más. — Dirigió nuevamente su mirada al señor frente a él — La aprecio demasiado como para desposarla cuando no siento por ella más que una simple y grata amistad, señor. No pienso mentirle ni humillarla ni someterla a un simple teatro con otros intereses, ni que usted trate de usar esos nobles lazos para su provecho. Vongola ha formado varias alianzas estos últimos años y ninguna, mi señor, con o sin matrimonios de por medio entre las familias, ha perdido o ganado más reputación o poder debido a eso. Cada familia se gana lo que merece. No distingo entre ellos por esas cuestiones sociales. — Volteo a ver a la chica nuevamente — Espero que lo entiendas y no me lo tomes a mal, Natalia — se disculpo apenado._

_La chica si se veía decepcionada. De corazón. Tsuna podría decir que ella en verdad lo quería genuinamente a diferencia de muchas otras mujeres a las que ya habían tratado de comprometerlo. Ella era de esas pocas joyas que conservaban su brillo entre tanta oscuridad del mundo mafioso y más considerando la familia de la que provenía y al hombre que tenía por padre. Pero en ella veía otra sincera amiga en igualdad de condiciones, ni más ni menos._

_Ella sonrió resignadamente y movió la cabeza. Agradecida por la sinceridad de sus palabras a la vez._

_— Claro que no, Tsunayoshi — agradeció._

_Antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo más, la estruendosa y grotesca risa burlona del hombre los interrumpió, desconcertándolos._

_— Entonces era cierto — se burlaba hoscamente él — Vongola no acepta ningún compromiso con otras familias porque está completamente entregado a eso del 'amor' — se limpiaba unas lágrimas de sus ojillos — Y todo porque está_ enamorado _de su amor de la infancia. Los ancestros nos amparen ante semejante cursilería infantil — se ironizaba_

_— ¿Perdón? —_

_— No necesitas hacerte el inocente, chaval — el tipo se dio el lujo de dirigirse a él como si no fuera más que un simple crió inmaduro. — Tú tienes tu cuento de hadas creyendo que podrá salir bien —_

_— Considero que no es necesario forzar el amor donde no lo hay, eso es todo. Más, cuando los beneficios para ambos no se verán afectados con o sin tales compromisos. —_

_— ¿Vongola se cree tan importante como para no necesitar formar alianzas por medio de matrimonios? ¿Eh? Cree que no necesita tales cosas y está por encima de ellas ¿No? — son petulante ante su declaración._

_Tsuna cada vez le gustaba esto pero era paciente — No nos referimos a eso, haga favor de retorcer sus pensamientos en cosas que no son. —_

_— Mira — le reprendió — Quizás puede funcionar con tu Guardián del Sol. Es un guardián, está bien. Se puede hasta entender… Pero tú, tú eres el Jefe de Vongola. — Volvió a acusar — No creas que contraer matrimonio con una simple desconocida que no otorgue más poder o prestigio a tu familia, es un lujo que puedas darte, chico —_

_— Más poder o prestigio es lo que no buscamos por medio de sacrificar los intereses honestos de otras personas, señor. Y un matrimonio no solo conlleva eso, me lamento si usted no conoce otras razones por la que dos personas quieran estar juntas. Vongola tiene sus medios para acceder a tales cosas de las que usted habla sin necesidad de someter a dos individuos a pasar forzadamente su vida juntos hasta el fin. —_

_El hombre rio nuevamente aunque más suave._

_— Serás lo que quieras, Vongola, y admiro como has llevado las riendas de tu familia y lo que has conseguido con tus métodos sosegados hasta ahora. Pero aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer y ser forjado, hasta donde yo estoy aún. Sigue con tus palabrerías y tus ideales, pero créeme que una chica sin nada que ofrecer más que buena compañía en ratos de ocio, no será beneficiosa para ti y los tuyos. Pregunta a tus aliados y te dirán lo mismo. Date la libertad si quieres de seguir soñando despierto y desperdiciar tales beneficios que otras buenas chicas de familia pueden ofrecerte, y no chicas que están desposeídas. Podrá ser la hermana de tu guardián, pero no sigue siendo más que una chica sin nombre y nada que proporcionar. Sola. — se dio media vuelta rumbo a la salida — Ya el tiempo me dará la razón… si es que tienes el suficiente. Nos vemos Vongola — alcanzo a decir antes de salir por la puerta sin formar alianza._

_— Lamento mucho todo esto, Tsunayoshi — expresaba la chica apenada._

_— Lamento por igual esto, Natalia. — la tomo de sus manos y dio un afectuoso apretón — Pero en verdad deseo que encuentres un hombre adecuado para ti, que te haga feliz como mereces y te ame como nadie más. Te lo mereces de corazón, te lo deseo —_

_— Gracias — se sonrojo ella ante la buena fortuna que él le deseaba — Y yo deseo que seas feliz con ella, Tsunayoshi —_

_Ella no podía odiar a este hombre aunque la hubiera rechazado. Aunque desearía lo mismo de su padre y sus ideas arcaicas._

_— Gracias — le respondió él, satisfecho._

_El tema quedo zanjado con cierto sin sabor al final del día. No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así. Pero las palabras que uso el Don fueron más serias para tomarse en serio, cosa que otros presuntos aliados no se atrevían a decir en voz alta porque eran más intimidados por el status de Tsuna. Aquello solo era un esbozo de lo que muchos en la mafia decían a sus espaldas._

_Pero aún así no pretendía darles gusto y rebajarse._

_Siempre mantuvo la guardia ante estos temas y hacérselo saber a sus guardianes que compartían algunos puntos de vista encontrados. Pero por lo general siempre se prestó atención a la seguridad de las chicas. Nunca estaba de más._

_Pensó que todo acabaría el día de su boda._

_Solo faltaba un poco más y este pesado tema sería historia._

_Juzgó mal._

° O ° O °

Tsuna recordaba esas palabras mientras estaba abatido en la sala de espera.

Era un ambiente deprimente. Silencioso y asfixiante donde reinaba la desdicha, la indignación y el dolor. Otros pocos familiares estaban allí. La televisión colgada en la pared seguía hablando como loca dando los avisos informativos del ataque terrorista al cual aún no encontraban causas ni justificación.

— Sí, nos han confirmado que entre las víctimas fallecidas se encontraba la prometida de uno de los ejecutivos principales de la firma italiana de moda: _Prada_. La señorita se encontraba de paseo por la ciudad cuando iniciaron las detonaciones y fue alcanzada por uno de las varias explosiones que dieron lugar del primer ataque en la Embajada Nipona. El encargado de las relaciones públicas de Prada ha dado unas palabras y… —

Seguía comunicando el periodista, pero las palabras parecían llegar como eco en la turbada mente de Tsuna, con la cabeza entre las manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

Se veía derrotado.

Aún no podía recuperarse de la imagen de ver a su prometida en aquella horrorosa habitación.

— _Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos… _— recordaba las palabras del doctor una vez él salió de ese cuarto; un triste ser compungido y en negación_—__ Y considerando sus circunstancias, pudo haber sido peor… __—_

_Tsuna volvió completamente en sí tras esas palabras, como si no pudiera creerlas y fueran una cruel burla __—__ ¿Peor? ¿Pudo haber sido peor? __— decía con cierto tono receloso y__ molesto._

_El médico trago saliva pero siguió en lo suyo, darle respuestas a esta lamentable situación y el delicado estado de la joven, aunque hacerlo parecía ser un riesgo físico para él._

— _Su guardaespaldas… S-Su _cuerpo _— aclaro incómodamente —__ sirvió para protegerla del fuego pero aún así fue alcanzada por gran cantidad de objetos y esquirlas por la detonación. Sin contar con las contusiones por el impacto y los escombros que la cubrieron posteriormente… __—_

Tsuna no quería escuchar detalles de todo lo que paso, no quería ni imaginarse el horrible escenario que ella vivió, pero necesitaba saber el daño. Necesitaba comprender la magnitud. Así que siguió oyendo atentamente con el estomago revuelto a cada explicación.

Para entender como fue ella a terminar así.

La recordaba allí acostada, en esa aséptica y lúgubre habitación, necesitando un respirador. El incesante repiqueteo de las máquinas y los sueros que colgaban a un lado, cuyas agujas pinchaban sus delgados brazos maltratados. Su precioso cabello almendrado, donde aún lo tenía, se veía chamuscado mientras donde necesito suturas en la cabeza, estaba prácticamente rapado. Tenía una gruesa capa de gasas sobre uno de sus ojos, por demás del rostro se encontraba hinchado por los golpes. Esa habitación en aislamiento se debía además a las quemaduras que ella tenía en otras partes de su cuerpo.

— _¿Se recuperara…?_ — se atrevió a preguntar, recordó él.

El doctor vaciló — _Su estado es grave aún, de hecho es un logro tenerla estable. Algunos de sus órganos están mal y sus pulmones casi colapsaron con la onda de choque causada por el estallido, las costillas rotas y la muñeca derecha..._ —

— _¿Se recuperará?_ — volvió a preguntar pero ahora con la voz un poco quebrada.

El doctor se retiro las gafas y se pellizco el puente de la nariz — _No nos atrevemos a suponer cuanto tiempo requiera para eso o incluso saber que tanto podrá recuperarse de esto, no hemos terminado de concluir que tanto daño más sufrió del que hemos detectado hasta ahora o que otras secuelas de consideración puedan surgir_ —

— _¿Qué quiere decirme?_ — pregunto estupefacto.

— _Señor Sawada… a parte de las quemaduras y demás fracturas, lo que nos inquieta más es el daño neurológico que puede surgir por el golpe en la cabeza, tendremos que someterla a una operación una vez la tengamos más estable y en cuanto a su columna…_ —

Iemitsu que se encontraba cerca solo se cubrió la cara con su mano, igual de horrorizado que su hijo al saber que la perspectiva solo podría empeorar.

— _Oh, Dios…_ — rogó atemorizado Tsuna. Por un instante no quiso seguir escuchando y volverse sordo allí y ahora.

— _Aún no podemos concluir que tanta capacidad para moverse podrá recuperar…_ —

Tsuna sintió desfallecer. Quería morir.

Los doctores querían decirle que ella podría recuperarse quizás, solo un poco... ¿que no volvería a ser la misma?

Que muy probablemente no podría moverse, no podría caminar, que no podría volver a sonreír quizás, ¿no volvería a abrir sus ojos? ¿Eso es lo que querían decirle?

Tras eso estuvo sumido en tantos pensamientos por horas en la misma posición hasta que alguien se acerco a él y pudo distinguir, por tener su mirada perdida en el piso, un par de deslumbrantes zapatos negros. Sabía quién era. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o con mayores deseos de desahogarse.

Reborn, desde su altura, vio derrumbado la psique de su antiguo estudiante que no se movía un ápice de ese sillón desde hacía horas y en aparente plan de no hacerlo nunca. Y la idea de tener en una habitación de ese Hospital, en estado de coma a una estimada amiga, no le ayudaba tampoco, pero tenía que poner de pie a este hombre antes de que siguiera cayéndose en pedazos.

Ah, bendita la hora en que le tomo gran cariño a estos críos, se lamentaba un poco. Estaban en el mundo de la mafia y esto podría empeorar las cosas. Así que inició por tratar de sacar a su ex alumno de su depresión y ponerlo a actuar, claro que, a su particular modo y ese delicado tacto que tenía por tratar esos asuntos.

— Esto hubiera pasado de todas formas. — Hablo con su voz normal, lejos había quedado la vocecita chillona cuando era un bebé, sin embargo, Tsuna ni siquiera se movió ni pareció oírlo — No había forma de evitarlo. – continuó a su raro modo de consolarlo con la mera verdad. Terapia de choque, su favorito. — Tú sabías que esto podría pasar, cualquier día, no solo con ella… Con cualquiera de los que han tenido contacto con nosotros. Lamentablemente la posición de ella es la predilecta para este tipo de cosas —

Espero nuevamente que él reaccionara de alguna forma: que Dame Tsuna le reprochara que no era justo, que fue un enorme error, que Kyoko no se lo merecía o, que en caso contrario, Tsuna ni siquiera le prestara atención y siquiera allí en su deprimente estado inamovible.

Reborn, ante esa indiferencia, decidió dejarlo otro rato a solas pensando en lo que le había dicho. Daba media vuelta rumbo a la cafetería por algún café decente hasta que le tomo por sorpresa la infinita calma con la que Tsunayoshi por fin hablo.

— Lo sé… — dijo él. — Lo sé… — repitió — Me confíe, supongo — admitió derrotado y cansado.

El joven castaño se reincorporo y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y echo los brazos hacia atrás. Se veía aterradoramente sereno pero la mirada seguía cubierta por eso mechones rebeldes. Reborn no podía saber cómo era su mirada y que escondía tras esa anormal calma.

— Y entonces… ¿Qué harás? — le cuestiono su antiguo tutor.

— Cuidarla… — respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. — Cuidarla… — repitió nuevamente de forma distraída.

Reborn frunció un poco el ceño. Su tonto estudiante no se referirá a que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y quedarse aquí, sujetando la mano de Kyoko todo el tiempo hasta que ella abriera los ojos ¿verdad?

— Por si no te has dado cuenta — inició algo molesto — esto es más que obvio que ha generado una serie de reacciones en varias familias. Los aliados no se quedaran conformes ante esa actitud y otros estúpidos no desaprovecharan esta oportunidad como los carroñeros que son, Tsuna. Hay una cosa que hacer en estos casos, la vieja escuela ¿recuerdas que te la explique? Y tendrás que tomar esa decisión de una buena vez por todas. Simples palabras no te ayudarán ahora y no es tiempo para que te quedes aquí como si nada, esperando que ella mejore de la nada solo con tu mera presencia, tienes que aceptarlo… —

— ¿ Y quién dijo que no haría nada? — hablo con una helada y afilada voz que incluso Reborn se desconcertó y ni siquiera reprendió al castaño por interrumpirlo.

Tsuna se paro con una gran lentitud aún sin dirigirle la mirada — Esto no volverá a pasar. — Decía con un tono que destilaba seguridad y peligro — Nadie más pasará por esto. Ni ella nuevamente, ni Haru, ni Hana, ni mi madre, ni nadie más tenga que pasar por esto. — continuaba hablando mientras se dirigía a uno de los ventanales del piso y miraba con aparente interés las luces nocturnas de la ciudad allá abajo.

La turbia voz con la que hablo el joven Vongola y esa aura sombría que lo acompañaban, inquietaban a Reborn, increíblemente se sentía turbado. Pero a la vez, esa sangre fría que tenía en las venas como sicario que era, solo hacía que se excitara por saber que estaba a punto de venir.

Solo sabía una cosa: Su alumno explotaría todo en sus manos por mostrarles un infierno a aquellos que se atrevieron a meterse con lo más preciado que tenía.

— Reborn — llamo nuevamente el Decimo pero ahora con un tono completamente autoritario — Convoca a mis guardianes — ordenó.

La primera orden que recibió de su antiguo pupilo y no se atrevió a rechistar, le emociono al sádico Tutor.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

¿Cómo piensan que será una venganza estilo Vongola?

Ciao~.


End file.
